


The mystery ways of love

by Orangebutterfly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A winter tale, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, OOC, Obliviousness, Soft Kylux, Sweet Idiots In Love, slight mention of masturbation, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebutterfly/pseuds/Orangebutterfly
Summary: A year ago Hux met a stranger he couldn't get out of his head.Not even after a year.There was no time for this, so he thought, but sometimes love takes odd ways and changes everything!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	1. YOU? YOU!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



> I was so excited to write a secret santa fic for you.  
> Please excuse my mistakes; I haven't written in a while.  
> I hope I could meet your likes a little and you'll enjoy it.  
> I couldn't help myself, it's all soft and fluff with very little Angst XD.
> 
> Very merry Kyluxmas to you and everyone <3

It was raining or rather it was storming and pouring rain.

Big drops splashed against the window of his hotel room. Rain was nothing new for Hux, in his old hometown it rained like 360 days a year. It was nearly December now and, when he remembered right, the last year was full of snow at that time.

If he had known, it would be like this, he hadn’t booked a flight so early to take four days off to explore the city. November was always a slower month in his company and he had the seldom opportunity to take a long-needed breath and slow down for a bit. It was normally not his attitude, but with Phasma as his warning voice he took the chance. Of course, he didn’t come here for nothing. At least he had three full days before his appointment with a highly recommended newcomer author for political literature and thrillers with a real background was on the schedule. He really, really tried to take care of himself. The appointment wasn’t even his. Actually, it was Phasma’s but he was already in town so he could take it over. Now he wasn’t that convinced anymore. It was one of those appointments that was more for their financial benefit than his passion. It was a classical Phasma meeting, she was the cold-hearted negotiator. He also could do that, but only when his heart was in there too. The book was planned more for mainstream, something they had to do from time to time. They sadly needed the money, at least for the time being.

Phasma had warned him every day now in a not very subtle way. He was overworked he knew it; his nonexistent rest and sleep cycle and his eating routine were a disaster as it was the same with his private and not to forget his love life.

When was the last time he had a good hook-up or a hook-up at all? Okay, there was that one night a year ago, but this one doesn’t really count. It was not planned and out of a strange situation. So except from this, Hux had to think very hard not to speak of a relationship. His life was not made for this, he was not made for this. He loved his work; he had made a good career and was the proud owner of his very own small but successful business. Ever since he can think literature was a deep love of his. The small, but highly luxurious city apartment he bought last year was packed with books to the ceiling. It was like his own personal library and his retreat from the hectic world outside. In his early twenties he decided to turn his passion into his profession. He cut all the ties to the military career his father had planned for him; studied and worked like a madman (strong, black coffee and dark chocolate were his only real companions) and with the last money left from the legacy of his grandparents he bought a small, old building.

With the help of his old and only friend Phasma, their former fellow students and newlyweds Mitaka and Thanisson and a huge portion of hard work and luck they’ve made the nearly impossible possible.

After three months of continuous hard work the new “First Order Publishing Company” had their grand opening. Hux’s focus was on newcomer Authors and niche topics. It was not the easiest way for them, everything started slowly. They had to work hard to make a name for themselves.

Too many sleepless nights, worked through weekends, no vacations and without a private life Hux and his small team of friends made it happen. Slowly but surely they worked up a small circle of highly gifted newcomer authors and Hux’s business started to bear fruits.

Three years later he was who he was now. Armitage Hux, the well-known business man, CEO of a small but blooming company and boss of nearly 60 employees. Finally, nobody thought of his dad when they heard his name and that means a whole lot for him. The success made him wealthy and he was a welcome guest at all the high society galas. He was happy! It was all he ever wanted, dreamed of and needed, so he told himself at least…

Before his thoughts could move to unsafe regions, he grabbed his coat and umbrella; it was time to explore a city.

And it was a beautiful city, Hux always had a soft spot for big cities. The high and shiny skyscrapers are a sign of power, clean aesthetic and anonymity. A thing he craved the most. From the highest skyscraper he enjoyed the impressive view of the city and the great lake from above and he could walk through the urban canyons the whole day. Sadly, the weather thwarted his plans.

After it’d slowed down a bit at the beginning of his city explorations it came back with full force. First the storm increased and with it came an ice rain which turned the streets into dangerous ice in seconds.

The hotel was on the other end of downtown. There was no way he would made it back there in one piece if he tried to. But staying outside wasn’t an option, too. His umbrella buckled under the storm and his coat was no help at all. A small coffee shop caught his eyes. It seemed not as packed as the other bigger ones around him. Just a few slippery steps and he was in the warmth.

It took him longer as he had hoped; he wasn’t keen of broken bones. A small bell announced his entrance. Warmth and the strong but very tasty smell of warm coffee welcomed him.

The line wasn’t very long and he had no problem waiting.

Thoughts of a good book, curled up in a warm blanket before his fireplace with his cat Millicent at home crossed his mind as the warm and deep voice of the barista reached him and ripped him immediately out of his thoughts; it was so familiar but he couldn’t place it. A pleasant shiver rolled down his back…

He tried to stretch his neck but he couldn’t catch a glimpse at the man behind the counter. Who was this?

When he could finally see the person, even from behind, his brain immediately short circuited and was flooded with images from one special night nearly a year ago.

He would recognize him, Kylo, anywhere. The memory of this man never left Hux’s head. The night was guaranteed wanking material for the next years or maybe forever. That he still knew his name was the best sign for this. Never had a man brought such pleasure and j…

“Welcome to _Skywalker’s Coffee Break_! What can I do for you today? How about a fancy Cinnamon-Apple spice Latte or a Wintersuprisecchino?”, the bored voice of Kylo ripped him out of his thoughts. He was the next in line and Kylo, not really customer friendly, hadn’t looked up from a small book he was writing in.

Hux thought about escaping the situation before it would be too awkward. One look outside in the snowstorm made him revise the idea. Actually, it wasn’t an option in no way! He was all grown up, they had one night together and it was long time ago, this Kylo guy won’t probably recognize him anyway.

“Mister?” Hux must have waited a second too long to place the order. Kylo’s questioning voice was loud in his ears and his mouth went dry when Kylo’s eyes met his’ at last. These deep brown eyes went wide and a small knowing smile brightened his face. “You!”, his voice was warm and deep just as Hux remembered it and his treacherous heart did a double take. Pleasant goosebumps went all over his body.

He was so fucking screwed!!!

“I…”, his voice was raspy and he had to clear his throat. Cool playing was the only way to come out of this in one piece. He pulled himself together, straitened his posture and dug out his trained work tone.

“Ah well, excuse me, I was in my thoughts. Could I get a very hot and strong black coffee with nothing else inside, please?”

The smile on Kylo’s face grew wider and he pointed slightly with a small nod of his head to the counter. There, before him stood a large, steaming black coffee with his name on it.

“What… How… I… When…?!”

He gave himself an internal head butt. _Dammit, very eloquent Hux…_

“It’s on the house. Enjoy your coffee, Hux!”

The room seemed suddenly too small, too loud and too warm. It was all too much for him. Hux grabbed the paper mug, managed a small “Thank you!” and was out of the door in an instant. Ice cold air hit his face like a hammer. It was a shock but it also cleared his head. What in god’s name was wrong with him? Why did he react like this? This was all so embarrassing.

Luckily, the storm had slowed down a bit and he could walk slowly and carefully back to his hotel.

The mug lays in his hand like a heavy and hot reminder.


	2. CONFUSION? CONFUSION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago Hux met a stranger he couldn't get out of his head.
> 
> Not even after a year.
> 
> There was no time for this, so he thought, but sometimes love takes odd ways and changes everything!

A year ago:

_“Do you know a hotel in the area?”_

_The man who asked him was a sight to be seen. He had broad shoulders, was the same height as himself, but oh he was so much bigger. Everything seemed bigger on him, his ears, his nose, his lips… he was beautiful in his own way. His black hair was tied up in a messy bun on his head and he was dressed in ripped black, VERY tight jeans, a thin white shirt, a black worn-out leather jacket and heavy black boots… This man was everything Hux was not and to be honest it was exactly what Hux dreamed about in his most intimate moments._

_He had to shake himself. Right now, he was furthest away from times like this and had absolutely no patience._

_“No?! Do I look like I know this? That’s exactly why I wait here.” He wasn’t nice, he knew it. But what exactly could he do?_

_It was one night before Christmas and he was stranded on an airport in the nowhere. Snowed in with no weather improvement in sight. Everyone was stressed out. He was exhausted and on thin nerves._

_They were the last people in the line on the information desk and the woman behind the counter searched feverish to answer his questions. He had already given up hope, when…_

_“Ah, Mr. Hux, you’re lucky. There is one last room left. It’s a small hotel on the outer circle of the airport. Not much comfort but you’ll have a king size bed and a bath for yourself. Should I call and reserve the room for you?” Hux nodded without hesitation. He didn’t care for luxury and comfort at the moment. The thought of a night on a hard waiting area bench was the worst so he took what he would get._

_The details were clarified and he was on his way to the exit. The man behind him was forgotten until he heard said voice behind him._

_“Hey!!! Wait for me!” Hux turned around and was nearly toppled over by the man’s stormy nature._

_“What do you want?”_

_A little out of breath and with rosy cheeks, the man explained that there was no room at all in the nearby area. Nothing new for Hux, but what had that to do with him?_

_After a short but intense discussion they sat together in the airport shuttle to the hotel. Hux couldn’t believe to what he had agreed a few minutes ago. Had he really given his okay to share a room with that man now known as Kylo?! Normally he wasn’t that reckless, careless and impulsive. But who on earth could say no to such big brown pleading doe eyes with such a gorgeous owner? Well probably not him, he was exhausted and just a human being at all._

_Hux couldn’t place the strange tension that build up between them from the beginning._

_It wasn’t until they closed the door to their shared room and he was pinned against the wall that he allowed himself to understand what exactly the tension was about. Kylo’s body was so close but he left a very small distance between them. His face was just a few inches away and his breath tickled on Hux’s cheek._

_Kylo’s dark, lust veiled eyes bored into his own like he was searching for something deep in his soul. “Do you want this, too? Or did I read the signs wrong?” He was asking for consent… And damn, this was a massive turn on for Hux. Not that he had no say in other situations like this, but normally the brains were out of function when nobody said something against it._

_With the last braincell he could muster to work, because all his blood was flooded downwards, he answered with a low tone: “Be careful with my suit, it’s fucking expensive!”_

_Kylo’s beautiful mouth twitched and a small smile broke through. It was the last thing Hux could remember clearly before those warm lips were on his and they were entangled in a heady kiss. Warm, large hands began to explore his body. Without breaking their kiss for a second and with a skillful accuracy his shirt was opened and Kylo helped him out of it. His clothes landed carefully as possible on the sideboard next to the door._

_A small hesitation, a short questioning look and a nod was all Kylo needed as his hands finally found Hux’s belt buckle. He made fast work and soon his pants were on the floor and Hux didn’t care a thing anymore, he only kicked them to the side._

_Kylo’s clothes followed suit and, holy shit, he was mouthwatering. He pressed Hux with more force against the wall. Their bodies were connected from head to toe only the thin material of their briefs were in the way. Nimble hands grabbed Hux under his thighs and he was lifted from the ground as if he weighs nothing. He wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders and his legs around the hips. In this position their erections pressed together in a most exquisite way. A small gasp escaped his mouth, was everything huge on this man?! That cock of his was definitely a league of its own._

_Could get a man even more aroused? Hux felt like he was about to burst because of all the overflowing seductive emotions if nothing would happen soon. Kylo started to slowly move his hips and a loud, strangled moan escaped Hux. He was more on the edge as he had thought and felt like his younger self with an embarrassing stamina._

_At the very moment Kylo changed the place of his hands and got hold of his buttocks. The movement of their hips intensified and Kylo broke the kiss only to move his lips in sensitive kisses down Hux’s neck. There were small puffs of air on his skin. Kylo’s breath changed more and more in a deep panting noise. A thrill of intense pleasure rolled through Hux whole body and he let his head fall back against the wall with a groan._

_“Holy shit Hux, you’re so fucking gorgeous… look at you… so hot… so…!”, he mumbled more endearments against Hux’s skin and he was on fire!_

_His whole body screamed for sweet release and he knew it took only so much to throw him over the edge. But it was so fast, he had to force himself to withstand. He can’t…_

_“Oh, shit Hux, please tell me you’re close, too… I can’t hold myself together any longer… Please!!!”_

_Oh, thank god!_

_“YES! Kylo! YES!”, was all he could say in a voice soaked with lust._

_Kylo made a nearly wounded noise and sped up his hips. The next few seconds there was only the sound of their bodies and their moans that filled the small room. Kylo’s hips stuttered and he came with a low moan. All this was too much for Hux and he followed short. His orgasm ripped through him in showers of desire and lust. He clung on Kylo as they rode out their aftershocks._

_Never had he experienced something like this. It was a peak of pleasure and he didn’t know it was possible to feel such strong things._

A loud moan made Hux startle awake. What? Where was he? Why was…? Oh no!!!

He was in his hotel bed with his hand down his pajama bottoms and a well-known sticky mess on his stomach and hand. The loud moan had escaped his mouth. Did he really have a wet dream about Kylo? Yes, he absolutely had and he couldn’t even feel that bad about it. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Before the regrets could creep out of the back of his mind, he decided to start the day with a warm shower and a self-indulged breakfast. It was his short vacation after all.

With a full belly everything was easier. The result was a very good mood without any thoughts of soulful brown eyes, of course. He was back on the streets and ready to go shopping.

\-------------------------

After many hours of excessive shopping Hux found himself on the campus of the university and he knew exactly what his next stop would be.

The library was not full at that time of the year and day. It was his favorite place in every town. Since he was a small boy books always have a magical pull on him and this probably would never change. Especially libraries were a favorite spot of his, it was a retreat during his stressful study times.

He found an abandoned sofa in a corner. There he made himself comfortable with a good book he had to read for research.

“I hope I could help you a bit. If you have another question just call me.”

The familiar voice made the blood run cold in his veins and strangely heated up his body. This couldn’t be possible. Why was he here of all places?! He slumped deeper into the sofa. Maybe he wouldn’t see him.

“… of course!”, Kylo’s voice gave him goose bumps and he hated himself for such a strong reaction. Hux had missed what the other person had said but he couldn’t care less.

“Take care of yourself and see yo… Hux???” SHIT!!! Wasn’t he a lucky one?

Before he could turn around, he heard the voice of a young woman. “Hux? You mean the hot readhead you’ve been going on and on for months? The one you mmfpvmo… KYLO dammit!”

This actually was very interesting.

As he finally turned around, he could see Kylo from behind as he shuffled the giggling woman towards the exit. As she raised her hands in mocking surrender, Kylo let go of her and she was out of the door with a last knowing glance.

Kylo took a deep breath before he walked back to Hux. His cheeks were beautifully flushed and his eyes were shining. Hux’s traitorous heart did a funny little dance again. That wasn’t a good sign! He seemed to be losing his mind or was overworked, there was absolutely no other way he could explain his reaction.

The armchair across from him was taken by Kylo. Uncertain eyes studied Hux. The straight and stiff posture which he displayed didn’t suit him very well. Every cell in his body radiated an extreme nervousness which was underlined by the probably nervous tick to chew his lower lip.

“Listen Hux, I’m very sorry for the behavior of my cousin. She’s always so noisy and sticks her nose into things that are none of her business. We didn’t want to interrupt you so rude. I was just… well… I was just surprised to see you again.”

He tormented his lip even more when Hux cocked his head and stared at him with unblinking eyes.

“You were surprised?”

The huge man nodded eagerly. “Absolutely! I thought I had lost the chance to see you again when you stormed out of the coffee yesterday. You know, it’s not easy to find someone again in a big city like this when you have no clue where they were staying.”

A strange giddiness moved through Hux.

“You wanted to see me again? Why so?” He tried to sound not too enthusiastic and failed miserably. This appears to be the reason Kylo could finally relax a little.

“I would love to show you the city!”, he said with a coy smile. “Em, of course only if you have time and want to!?”

Strangely, Hux hadn’t think twice. “Oh, that would be great!”

“REALLY?” – “Really!”

This was the final straw they needed to let the last tenseness leave their bodies. Both of them sank back in the pillows.

They talked for a few minutes until a man informed them that the library would close soon. A surprised look at his watch made Kylo jump up. “Shit, I’m late for my shift. I’m so sorry, Hux, but I have to go!” He struggled to put on his jacket but was successful eventually. “How about tomorrow? I have the early shift at the coffee shop and I’m done at 10:00 AM. After that I have all day.”

Kylo’s clear desire to spend his free time with him flattered Hux very much.

“Then I’ll be at the shop at 10:00 AM!”

With a beaming smile and an enthusiastic ‘good bye’ Kylo was out of the door.

It was all so confusing and yet, Hux never felt more euphoric. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough!


	3. FEELINGS? FEELINGS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago Hux met a stranger he couldn't get out of his head.
> 
> Not even after a year.
> 
> There was no time for this, so he thought, but sometimes love takes odd ways and changes everything!

The next day started exactly like the day before.

Hux woke up with a passionate moan on his lips after a very vivid dream of Kylo and a mind-blowing blow-job from that night a year ago. He felt like a teenage boy and his stomach did weird things. It felt not bad but strange.

Excitement was the most popular emotion he felt and a little insecurity.

A long shower later and without breakfast; there was simply no feeling of hunger for whatever reason, he was on his way to the coffee shop.

His nervousness peaked as he opened the door to the shop, never had his body reacted like this. Normally he was in control of his feelings and the situations, but the last days this wasn’t working at all. What was wrong with him?

As he saw Kylo and his radiant smile his body loosened. He hadn’t even noticed that he was so tense. Before he could do anything Kylo wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

“I’m so glad you came!!!” There was a disbelieving tone in his voice.

“Did you thought I’d stand you up?”

His cheeks got that wonderful rosy blush again. “Well, … hey!”

A person materialized next to them and Hux recognized them as Kylo’s cousin. A cheeky grin was plastered over her face and her sparkling eyes were on Hux. “Please take that mess of a person with you. I can’t take that any longer. He was absolutely certain you wouldn’t show up and sank more and more into self-pity. I think he scared away all our customers with his moody self and my dad, the owner, wouldn’t appreciate that.” She mock mimicked Kylo’s voice. “Rey… he’s absolutely unreachable. Plays in another league. Why did I even believe he was interested in me of all people… But oh Rey… his hair is so fantastic… like the sunset or something cheesy like that and his ass is so exquisite and his eyes are like…!” 

“Jesus, Rey!!! Please stop that immediately!” She did as he said but not without an amused snicker. “As you wish my dearest cousin and now off you go!”

When they finally got out of the door Kylo looked pretty mortified, a thing Hux didn’t really like. He cocked his head with a smug smile: “Exquisite, huh?” Kylo started to laugh and gave him a small shove. “Oh no, not you too!”

This was an ice-breaker and their mood increased rapidly. Hux offered his arm and Kylo linked in without hesitation. They went on their way and were off on the streets to explore the city with Kylo’s knowledge.

The day was a great success and they had more in common than they thought. Their opposite personalities made an interesting mix. Kylo had a plan and it impressed Hux immense.

Both were open for Art. Hux was more the classic art type and Kylo loved street art and the man knew exactly where to go to fill all their needs. A street art artist who worked with the style of old paintings in a modern way. It took them nearly four hours to examine every single painting and talk about it.

In a very joyful mood, they strolled through the streets to search for a place to eat and landed in a small Indian place. The food was no haute cuisine but it was the tastiest meal Hux had ever eaten that was probably also due to his fantastic company.

They never stopped talking, there was never an awkward silence. It was like they’d known each other for years. Kylo felt comfortable enough to show Hux his very used book he always carried with him. It was full of soulful writing and beautiful poems. He was fascinated! Kylo was a man full of different facets and Hux realized he would love to discover them all in every way.

While they talked, an idea formed in Hux’s head. Creativity and uniqueness were exactly what he would like to publish and the man across from him was all this and more.

He had to talk to Phasma the first thing in the morning and then he would suggest his offer to publish Kylo’s works if he would be up for it.

The day went by way too fast and before he could realize it, Kylo walked him back to his hotel. The sun had set a long time ago and it had started to snow. The streets emptied quickly and the sound of the city faded into the background. They walked in content silence; it was nearly a little romantic. A warm feeling spread inside him as Kylo carefully took his hand. Normally Hux wasn’t the type to hold hands. It was too soft, too romantic. Obviously, everything was different with Kylo and Hux enjoyed it very much.

Far too early for Hux’s taste they stopped in front of his hotel. He turned to Kylo and his heart did a double take, Kylo was so gorgeous. Those windswept wavy black hairs full of snowflakes, his red cheeks from the cold and his shiny, deep eyes took his breath away. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed the lapels of Kylo’s coat, pulled him against his own body and kissed him with everything he got.

First Kylo seemed to be frozen there was no reaction just the heat that radiated from his body. Was it the wrong thing to do? Eventually, Kylo’s brain caught up with what was happening. As Hux was about to withdraw he slung his arms around Hux’s middle and intensified the kiss. They kissed like that for a long time until they needed to breath. With a sigh their lips separated but they stayed connected with their foreheads. “I…” – “I…”, they said at the same time and it made them smile.

They pulled back slowly only to take each other’s hands. If Hux had read this scene in a romantic novel he would call it cheesy and unrealistic and over the top. But right now, it was just the perfect moment for him. He gave Kylo a small encouraging nod to talk first.

“I really enjoyed the time with you! It was such a fantastic day, thank you for everything! I would absolutely love to see you again if you also want to!”, a shy smile appeared on his face and there was a small sign of his insecurity again. Hux won’t see non off that. There was nothing Kylo has to be insecure about. Hux’s heart spoke an unbidding language and he feared it would jump out of his rib cage with the fast rate of his heartbeat all the time he was nearby Kylo.

“I have to thank YOU! It was more than perfect and I would also love to see you again. How about tomorrow? I have a few spare hours after my appointment before I have to take my flight. Maybe we can drink a coffee together? It’s not much and we have to think about another meeting soon, but well, it would be nice to see each other once more before I’m off.” Kylo nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t agree more. Come to the shop after your appointment. I think I’ll be done with mine then too.”

They kissed goodbye and it was hard for them to part, but both felt and knew that it was the right thing to do. It was an unspoken agreement to start over in a slower pace as in their first meeting a year ago.

The first time it was the language of their bodies now it was the language of their hearts and this was something they had to and would be very careful with.

\-----------------

The next day started with a long phone call with Phasma whereas she’d briefed him about his upcoming appointment. They also talked about Kylo and worked out the best ideas for a book in his favor. Hux was certain Kylo would love it.

With all that the meeting didn’t seem so bad anymore. It was just a formality and soon he could be off to the coffee shop to see Kylo again.

While he was walking to the restaurant, their meeting point, his thoughts wandered to Kylo. The man seemed not that keen of his own meeting. He had talked about something he wouldn’t want to do but his mother talked him into it. It was all about fame and money; that was all what Kylo wasn’t standing for and hadn’t even a little interest in. He spoke from soulless persons he would meet, persons who probably tried to cut off his creativity. It sounded not so good but Kylo didn’t want to talk about it more than he had to. Hux just hoped that everything went well for him and he couldn’t wait to tell him about their suggestion about his book.

Before he walked through the doors of the restaurant, he steeled himself. All his romantic thoughts about Kylo were locked up in his head and he was only the strict businessman again. With a strong pace he pushed through the doors.

_Be prepared, Ben Solo, these will be though negotiations!_

However, everything changed as the waiter showed him to his place. There on the table sat his Kylo in an immaculate suit. He looked good enough to eat! But most important, what did he do here? He hadn’t noticed him yet so Hux took a seat across from him.

It startled the gorgeous man and his hard gaze wandered to Hux. His eyes widened with surprise. “Hux?! What are you doing here?” – “I could ask you the same. For me, I have an appointment here as I told you yesterday.” Confusion was written all over Kylo’s face. “But I have a meeting here too! I have to meet with a Mrs. Phasma!” And then it dawned Hux, he was one of those persons Kylo talked about yesterday. But why even… “You’re Ben Solo?” Kylo set up straight as relation seeped in.

“Holy shit, NO! You can’t be serious! Where is that Phasma person?” Hux shrugged. He had a very bad feeling about all this. “She’s my left hand, I’m her boss. I’m here for vacation so I took over her meeting.” He took a deep breath; he was so confused. “Why Ben Solo? Is that something like your stage name?”

With an unreadable expression Kylo shook his head. “No, not a stage name. It’s my given birthname. But I live under the name Kylo Ren for more than 16 years now or so. Unfortunately, when my mother is involved in something, I come across my old name more often than I like to. I really love her dearly and she’s a good person and tried to accept the change, sadly she fell into old habits from time to time.” He made a pause and his posture radiated that he was angry or maybe disappointed.

“Oh my god, you’re one of those soulless people. How could I fall for someone like you? How didn’t I notice it? Was this your plan all the way? Make dump Kylo fall for you and then it would be easier do convince me. Was it like this? Or what did you think… Now I even understand what you wanted from me of all people. I couldn’t understand the whole time what a person like you would see in someone like me! Now I see it clear as the day. I have never been so disappointed.” His eyes changed from angry to sad and tired. “You know what, Mr. Hux, I think there’ll be no deal today. I guess you’re on the same boat and now if you excuse me there is a job waiting for me.” He got up.

Hux stands too. He was too baffled. Shocked even.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But before it even came to that Kylo shook his head again. “No, please say nothing. There is nothing to say. I wish you all the best, Hux. I’ll never forget our time, even if it was only in my imagination. I implore you not to look for me again! Goodbye, Hux!” And with that he was out of the door.

The next few hours went in a blur. Hux worked on autopilot. His whole body ached and the worst pain was in his heart. The first time in years he shut down his phone. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

_Just one person!!_ His brain submitted unhelpfully.

He gulped down the sickening taste which came with every thought about his lost chance. Kylo ripped out his heart and took it with him. There was nothing he could do against it. After such a short time he knew this between them was something special. Tragically, Kylo disagreed.

He dragged himself away from the cab stand into the airport. Heavy snow had started again and the first flights were cancelled.

Was life really that cruel. This was one of the worst Déjà-vus he could have. But maybe he was lucky and his flight would go up in the air.

May it as it be, he wasn’t that lucky. How could he even be? His flight was cancelled short before the check-in. Resignation leaped through his body and he let himself sink down on a bench. Everything felt so empty and sad.

“You love her!” Hux startled upwards as he heard the voice of a friendly looking old woman next to him. He rubbed over his face before he decided to answer her. “Him! Yes, I love him!” She smiled warmly. “Then why’re you sitting here so sad and lonely?” A sarcastic laugh escaped him. “Well, it’s all messed up. He doesn’t want to see me again. It went all downwards really fast after an unfortunate misunderstanding.” She cocked her head and seemed to search for something in his eyes. “You love him!” – “As I said before. Yes, I absolutely do!” Her smile grew wider. “Then go get him. You know, life is too short to miss the love of your life. If you really love him you have to fight for him. And if he really loves you, he will take you back. I’m sure about it! Please don’t make that mistake and let it slip through your fingers!” He had the feeling that there was more behind her words. With a sad smile on her face she shook her head. “We don’t know each other, but let me tell you, I know your feelings. So please don’t worry about me. The only thing you can do is to fight for your love, I don’t ask for nothing else and maybe anything turned out in another way as you thought.”

Adrenaline pushed through his body. She was right, how could he be so blind. He jumped from his seat and the woman beamed up at him. He took her hands in his. “Thank you, Ma’am, is there anything I can do for you?” She shook her head again. “No dear, just go and get your boy! That’s the only thing I ask for.” He squeezed her hands in a promising way and then let go of her. “Well, if you excuse me. I have do get my love back.”

He grabbed his suitcase and with a last wave he turned around and ran straight into a large person.

Before he could say anything for an excuse strong arms winded around him and pressed him against the other man. He knew immediately who that was. “Kylo!” With a broken sob he slung his own arms around him in a bone crushing hug. “Hux!” His words were muffled as he talked against Hux’s neck. “Oh Hux, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry! Please don’t leave me. I was an idiot. I had to listen to you. I’m…!” Hux released himself a little out of the hug and put his finger tender on Kylo’s lips. With a fond smile he looked at him. The man was a mess, his eyes bloodshed and full of tears. “Please Kylo, don’t do this. Let’s sit down for a few minutes. And let me explain the misunderstanding, will you?” Kylo nodded and they turned around to the bench where he sat next to the woman. To his surprise she was gone and nowhere to be seen. It was so strange but now Kylo was his ultimate priority. They sat down and never let go of their hands.

Hux explained everything. From their vision of their publishing company, to the money they needed to be more successful, so they could help more underground writer. He also told Kylo about the morning as he talked with Phasma about the book he would love to publish with Kylo. The other man was starstruck, he couldn’t believe what he had heard and he was over the moon even with a lot of guilt.

“I’m so sorry, Hux! And I can’t say it often enough. I acted without thinking. I’m a bit hot-headed from time to time. But… well… I’ll work on it. I mean, if you would give me a chance to?!” Hux shook his head with an affectionate grin. “Oh, you silly one. Right now, I was on my way to get you back. I wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you. I know this comes really fast, but let me tell you, I came to the relation today that I’m in love with you since we met for the first time. And I also know that you don’t feel…!” This time it was Kylo who puts his warm finger against his lips. “Oh no, don’t go that way. For me it was love of the first sight, but I didn’t dare believe that you would love me back. I can’t describe what it means to me that you love me back.”

“We’re two dorks, aren’t we?” – “Yeah, two lovestruck dorks. And now come here, Hux! I have to catch up with kisses for a year.”

Without hesitation they sank into a deep kiss which quickly turned heady.

They separated to catch a breath, but they couldn’t hold their hands to themselves. Their breathes came in short pants and they knew they had to go somewhere else before they ripped down their clothes in the middle of a full airport.

Kylo’s breath tickled him, as he kissed his way to Hux’s ear. With a breathy, nearly moaning voice he whispered:

_“Do you know a hotel in the area, love?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little fluffy story! <3  
> \- Orange


End file.
